Rose Petals
by cassimac91
Summary: It's just all in all fun and casual sex. A good ol' no strings attached kind of love. But NOT like THE LOVE. We're both people with needs but we're NOT IN LOVE! STOP SAYING LOVE! (GaaraXOC/Sour Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... this is it. My 1st piece of fan-fiction and lemon attempt. I hope I'm doing all this right. WARNING! THERE IS SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW! Please enjoy and leave a review. Best!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM NARUTO**

She slipped inside his office making sure she went unseen by any passer-bys. The room was so meticulously cleaned and organized. She walked by a shelf of books, running her pointer finger over the edge. _No dust or dirt._ She walked toward the large office desk. All the writing instruments were perfectly aligned with each other, all loose papers were neatly stacked, every little item had a designated spot on his desk. _By the time I'm finished with him, this room will look like a storm rolled through it._

She heard voices outside the door and felt his chakra coming over her the closer he came to the office. She quickly moved into position under the desk, slowed her breathing, and masked her chakra. He entered the room alone and closed the door behind him. _Perfect._ He poured himself a glass of water before taking his seat behind his desk. Her heart began to rapidly pound deep in her chest the closer he moved his chair towards her. He took a long drink from his glass, then set it off to the side, and began his work. He ruffled through the stack of papers, letting out a sigh, or groan after reviewing each of them. _Someone's busy today._ She could hear the etching of every T crossed and I dotted. He had settled in unsuspecting of what was to happen next. _It's time._ She made her move.

She placed her hands firmly on his knees, the writing stopped, his eyes widened, and his body stiffened from her surprising presence. He regained his composure, gave a slight smirk, and went back to work. _I wonder if he'll let me have my fun._ She smiled mischievously but wasn't going to make a full appearance just yet. She began to massage his thighs in a circular motion using her thumbs, applying more pressure the closer she got to his manhood. His body felt more relaxed, the writing began to slow, but he did not stop this time. _He's going to play along!_ She ran one hand over the growing visible imprint he was making in response to her playful antics, massaging his raised piece against her palm. His breathing became slow and shallow, but he continued with his work. Her other hand cupped his sack and firmly massaged its contents. She could feel his member twitch at the unusual sensation. The scribbling had stopped. He moved the chair back just enough to allow her to undo his pants and shimmy them down to expose himself to her. She gripped his manhood at the base and pulled him back under the desk. He growled at her friskiness and went back to work. _Tsk. Tsk. All work with you._ She let her tongue swirl slowly around his head, gently down his shaft, and back up again, again, and again. _Let's see if I can't push you over the edge with this._ Her lips pursed against his tip, then slowly parted over the head. Her tongue pressing against his length as she swallowed him down. His body quickly tensed, the writing instrument fell out of his hand, his head jerked back, and a sharp "AH" escaped from him. He was done with her game and about to fuck her under, on, and over this desk.

 _Knock, Knock. "Gaara, are you busy?"_

The Kazekage immediately straightened himself up, gagging his temptress in the moment with his aching member. She tried to pull away from him and allow him to further compose himself, but he decided to continue her game a bit longer. He placed his free hand on her head, grabbing up her hair into a fist, and directed her slowly up and down his still full length before letting her go. _What are you thinking! This is not going to end well._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The title of this story has changed and will probably change again. The previous title was** ** _Freak of Nature_** **, but I shifted into a different direction with the story than I had originally planned. Please bear with me.**

 **WARNING: In this chapter, there will be a few bad words and sex stuff happening.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto.**

The Kazekage answered the nuisance, inviting them inside, although they had already taken it upon themselves to enter.

 _I can't believe this is happening!_

It was Temari, she had been waiting on him to complete signing off on the documents, she left on his desk earlier, to finish preparations for the upcoming Chunin exams.

"Gaara, what is taking you so long?", she asked aggravated.

She barged in, stopping at the foot of his desk, crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot against the floor. His temptress, unnoticed by the interrupting visitor, synchronized her mouths rhythm to Temari's tapping, then accompanied this new rhythm by firmly gripping his base, and stroking his shaft in harmony.

The Kazekage's body stiffened and his chest tightend.

"Please tell me those are not the documents!", she growled, her eyes glaring at him

 _Of all the people, it had to be her._

The snake charmer took her mouth off his member, then placed the tip of her tongue on his slit, teasingly pressing in and circling around the small opening. His body responded immediately to her trick, sending a tingly sensation down his spine, resulting in a brisk shudder.

"I just needed a moment to let my mind go...", shrugging his shoulders, giving her an apologetic look. He picked his writing instrument up, and continued his work.

 _Hard at work, as usual…_

Temari's face softened, her foot tapping ceased. She continued to stand waiting on him patiently.

He finished signing off on the documents for the Chunin exam, bundled them up nicely, and handed them over to her. As Temari was taking the documents away, her hand had barely brushed against his, causing her eyebrows to furrow, and a worried look from her.

"Gaara, are you feeling ok? Your hand felt cold and the more I look you over - your sweating and paler than usual."

His sexual frustration was climbing and he was losing all his patience.

 _Focus, My Lord. Stay focused._

The woman moved away from his head, trailing gentle kisses down to his base, where she continued to leave delicate little spots of sweet warmth.

"I'm fine...", He through gritted teeth.

"Please, carry on with the preparations. I'll come find you when I've finished a few other things." He waved his hand to dismiss her but again, as his oldest sibling, she wasn't going to let up that easy.

"I'll open the doors to the balcony and pour you some more water." Temari proceeded over to the balcony doors, pushing them out to open at max.

The warmth of the Suna Desert breeze entering his office was not helping the Kazekage in the manner that his sister intended. A majority of the blood flowing through his body was flowing to a centralized part of him, making the rest of his body cold and sweaty. The warm breeze blowing over him, made his body numb and his dick twitch.

 _I'm getting impatient._

Little kisses became playful nibbles on his rollies* and teeth grazing against his aching manhood. The Kazekage was desperate for his release, he could barely keep his eyes open, then he heard another nuisance stepping into his office.

 _This isn't happening._

"Hey little brother!"

Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, came strolling in from where ever in the hell he could've stayed. He hopped onto the couch, sprawled out, and settled in. The Kazekage couldn't fathom his siblings timing in this divine moment.

"Gaara, you don't look so good bro." Temari agreed with him. And now he had both siblings denying him of a glorious indulgence.

Gritting his teeth even harder, eyes straining to stay open, the Kazekage contemplated sending a wave of hot sand over the balcony forcing his siblings out.

"Please - you both - - I. Am. Fine." He tried to front a humble smile, "I just **need** a few moments to myself.", practically begging them in his tone.

"Alright Gaara, we'll leave, but have you seen Maie? She was supposed to meet me an hour ago."

The Kazekage's eyes shot open, beads of sweat started to drip down his face.

 _OH SHIT!_

"I haven't **_seen_** her today but, I'm sure she's **_around_** here somewhere." He cleared his throat in an abruptly manner.

 _OH SHIT!_

The lightbulb in Kankuro's head exploded. His eyes darted around on the ceiling, piecing together the blatant clues Gaara was leaving. His fidgeting, the sweat, his attitude, he hasn't moved from his desk! His eyes practically shot out from his skull as he choked on the realization that he and his sister were interrupting Gaara getting his noodle slurped. Kankuro stumbled up from the couch in a frenzy, lunged toward Temari, grabbing her by the arm, and began pulling her out.

"Let go of me!", Temari shouted.

"What is with you!" She put up a fight, struggling to break free of her brother's forceful grip.

"Temari!", he shouted back at her frantically. "I just remembered that I needed to show you something outside this office - in this very moment - right now!"

Temari had dealt with enough of her brothers and their weirdness for the day, she forced Kankuro to release her by crushing his fingers, then stormed out of the office, yelling back at them both for being weird. Kankuro swiftly following behind her.

The door slammed shut, the Kazekage, **now** considering the risks, took the extra precaution of placing a sand barricade in front of the door. He reclined back in his seat, opening his legs to allow her out from beneath the desk, and onto her knees. Maie came at him with force.

Her game had finally concluded and his was already underway.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Best!**

 **Definitions and Clarifications**

 **Rollies – A name for testicles**


End file.
